yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
No-Go Kart
is a Rank E, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. No-Go Kart evolves into Mistank when fused with Ledballoon. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology No-Go Kart resembles a traditional ox cart, navy blue in color except for the outer sides, which are colored green, and an orange-colored frame in the frontal side, and a pair of arms. His most notable trait is a noticeable sulken worried face, with large eyes, in the frontal side. Anyone Inspirited by No-Go Kart becomes unsure of themselves and their decisions. In drivers, this causes them to become hopelessly lost as they become unsure of where to go. In the anime, No-Go Kart Inspirits its victims by tapping them on the shoulder using its hand, causing the victim to be surrounded by a dark blue aura. As No-Go Kart spins around, they begin to doubt themselves. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 No-Go Kart can be located in Shoppers Row, in the Shopping Street Narrows on the road to wear you get to the Antique store. He is exclusive to Yokai Watch 2: Bony Spirits. Yo-kai Watch 3 No-Go Kart appears behind Frostia's Place. He can also be found in the Underground Parkway. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series No-Go Kart made its debut in EP072, having Inspirited Aaron Adams on a family excursion, causing him to get lost on the way to a cherry farm. Nate summons Robonyan to draw out a map for Aaron to use, but No-Go Kart Inspirits Robonyan, Nate and Aaron in turn, causing them to doubt themselves. Jibanyan eventually forces Nate to summon Pandanoko, who blasts No-Go Kart with its Black and White Beam, forcing No-Go Kart to a stop. Unable to handle being forced to make a black-and-white decision, No-Go Kart flees. In EP119, No-Go Kart takes part in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. It was first summoned in EP151. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Goketsu | yo-kai = Mayoiguruma.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = tough}} Attribute tolerance Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets so lost it can't move.}} ||-|All enemies|His bizarre sense of direction serves to confuse the enemy.}} }}||-|6 = Takes less damage from Earth attacks.}} Quotes Etymology * "Mayoiguruma" means stray carriage. * "No-Go Kart" is a play on "no-go" (as in "it's a no-go") and "go-kart". * "Indiligencio" is a corruption of "diligencia" (stagecoach) to make it look like "indiligente" (negligent). Origin No-Go Kart is based on the oboroguruma ("hazy carriage"), a youkai embodied as a ghostly oxcart with a huge face where the coachman's seat would be. This youkai roams around dark streets at night, instilling fear with the sinister creaking of its wheels. Oboroguruma were originally a fixture of youkai picture scrolls with no real backstory, but Toriyama Sekien theorized the creature incarnated the resentment born from people fighting over parking space for their carriage during the overcrowded festival seasons. In modern times, oboroguruma tend to be portrayed as modern wheeled vehicles instead of oxcarts. Trivia In other languages * Italian: Carperso * Spanish: Indiligencio * German: Wirrwagen * French : Egare-Dare * Portuguese (Brazil): Sem Rumo de:Wirrwagen Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps